Gathering Darkness Deathblade's Kombat
by RECKLESS SOLDIER-MS
Summary: Just as Kronika attempts to alter the timeline, a new combatant arrives on her island, intent on destroying her plan. But the actions of this new fighter may alter the very fabric of the realms forever.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Kombat

Deathblade is my original creation, main character of my stories The Hunt and The Redeemer. This is a tie in to events in the Redeemer, as well as something I did for fun, and possibly a prequel to a future Mortal Kombat story I do.

Hope everyone enjoys it

* * *

Gathering Darkness: Deathblade's Kombat

Through reality this fighter has been sent. Battle after battle he has fought, combat has defined his entire life. Fighting his parents, fighting criminals in his street, fighting the monsters that have overrun his world and even fighting the heroes who defend it. Cade Hunter, the man known as Deathblade has become a warrior of reality, the man who has taken it upon himself to face the coming war. A war between darkness, and everything else.

When Cade landed in this new reality, he could already sense 'divine' hands at work, pulling at the strings, manipulating people for its own end. He put his fist to his heart, these pretenders were an insult to the god he worshipped, the one god. Every fighter fought to use the hourglass of Kronika, to create their own ideal timeline. Seeing this as the heart of the conflict, Cade made his way to Kronika's island.

Deathblade vs Frost.

The Cyber Lin Kuei had been fighting the special forces gathered by Cassie Cage. Close clones of Sektor and Cyrax, these machines were superior to the regular soldiers of the special forces, and they came at the soldiers in waves. Buzz saw blades extended from their wrists, missiles from their chests, it was a blood bath. A few soldiers managed to used grenades to thin their numbers, but with Frost also in the fray it was a massacre. Formally a student of the Grand master Sub-Zero, she was a skilled martial artist and practitioner of cryomancy. And she had been enhanced by the cyber initiative. The white haired woman used rockets on her back to hover across the field, firing ice darts from her shoulders, using blades she formed to slice and behead her enemies. She also had the enhanced strength she needed to punch off men's heads. Her blue eyes darted towards the leaders of the special forces, Cassandra Cage. The young woman was shooting her guns and using that green energy of her father's, knocking down one cyber ninja at a time. Her friend Jacqui Briggs used the guns on her gauntlets to mow down any enemy in front of her. Then there was two Jaxs, one from the past, and another from the future.

"Traitor," Frost snarled, her eyes focused on the older Briggs.

Her master Kronika had given him the chance to make his ideal timeline, gifted him with enhanced cybernetics. She activated her back rockets and launched herself at Briggs. Suddenly, a chain wrapped around Frost's waist and pulled her to the ground. Whoever was holding the chain swung Frost around before slamming her into the ground. She looked to her cyber ninjas, and saw them being cut apart. Two were torn to pieces, and then she saw him, her opponent. He wore some kind of black armour with glowing red lines across it. His eyes were like two red flares, glowing brightly. He held a pair of scythes that he used to slice two more cyber ninjas apart.

"Who the hell are you?" Frost demanded.

She dropped into her fighting stance. The armoured man swung his blades around, before dropping into his own stance.

_**"Get out of the way!" **_Deathblade said, his voice echoing through his helmet.

**FIGHT!**

Frost got the first hit, punching Deathblade in the face, then kicking his legs before hitting him with a flurry of ice darts. Deathblade however deliver a fierce uppercut to Frost's face. The attack launched her upwards, and Deathblade immediately threw one of his scythes. A chain was suddenly attached to it, allowing him to wrap it around Frost and pull her to the ground, face first. She fired a few ice blasts, which Deathblade blocked before crossing his arms together and slashing with his scythes, unleashing an energy blade that knocked Frost to the ground. He then rushed forward, delivering a kick to her side, then slashing her chest with one scythe and hitting her with the flat end of the other. Crossing his arms together again, he instead unleashed a flurry of energy blades that hit Frost until she fell down.

_**"There's such hatred in you, but you could have been a force for good as well," **_Deathblade said.

He turned away from Frost and began walking towards Kronika's keep.

"NO! It isn't over," Frost growled.

She formed an ice sword and rushed at Deathblade. Suddenly, he turned around, punching his fist through Frost's chest and ripping out her core. Then he sliced off her head, making it roll across the floor. With a huff, Deathblade moved on.

Deathblade vs. Geras

Deathblade ran through the hordes of Oni guarding the keep, the fighters far behind him. He threw his scythes, chains attached to both of them and span them wildly, cutting apart the Oni getting close to him, and even those at a distance. Red energy coursed through the scythes as he pulled them back into his hands and swung them, creating energy blades. Jumping upwards, he fired one blade after another, cutting through a line of the Oni. Landing on the ground, Deathblade ran at the gate and began to punch it rapidly, red energy surrounding his hands. He punched the gate again and again, sending cracks running across it. And with his final punch, the gate shattered.

"You do not belong here," said Kronika's champion, Geras.

_**"Well I'm here now," **_Deathblade squeezed his hands into fists and assumed a stance.

**FIGHT!**

In a rush of red, Deathblade darted at Geras and punched him in the face. Then he followed through, punching Geras in the gut, lifting him off of the floor and throwing him over his shoulder, then slamming him into the ground. The amplified move broke Gera's ribs, and the impact with the ground cracked his spine. An enhanced being though, Geras rose and punched back at Deathblade, delivering a hook to his face and chest. He summoned a wall of sand spikes, pushing Deathblade on top of them. Blood was drawn from the armoured man's shoulder, but he quickly rose, summoning his scythes and slashing Geras twice across the chest. Geras kicked his legs, then punched him in the face. He grabbed the man and threw him into a sand wall, before punching his chest and crashing him through the wall. Deathblade leant on his scythes and rose off of the ground. He prepared himself as Geras approached. As soon as Geras threw his fist, Deathblade yelled, creating a surge of red energy that threw Geras back. Then he rushed forward, slashing Geras across the belly and face, he switched to his fists and delivered a flurry of punches. Wings of energy suddenly burst out of Deathblade's back and he delivered an uppercut that launched Geras upwards. He flew up, wrapping a chain around Geras and spinning him around. When he floated over Geras, he summoned a giant sword of energy and swung it downwards, striking Geras and throwing him into the ground. Deathblade landed away from the crater he left and looked over his shoulder.

_**"You've died and been reborn so many times, guess I can relate!" **_he muttered before moving on.

Deathblade vs Cetrion.

The energy of his wings faded as he got inside Kronika's keep. Outside, he could still hear and even feel the fighters battle. His eyes flared and he put a hand to his head. They all wanted to get to the hour glass, they all had their own ideal of the future. The hourglass was pulling them forward, using what they wanted.

"It is the greatest defence of the hourglass, the temptation to use it," a voice spoke behind him.

Deathblade swung around, the blade of his scythe resting at Cetrion's neck. He flicked the staff aside and walked past Deathblade.

"Each fighter, no matter their allegiance, will be drawn by the power of the hourglass, so that even if my mother falls, a new era will still begin," Cetrion said.

_**"Drawn by a false promise, that they can make their life better, their world better!" **_Deathblade scoffed.

"Such a thing is what they all strive for, but in the end, balance always finds a way, light and darkness must always be in balance," the goddess said.

_**"I can see your sins Cetrion, you're no god, you're just as prideful and arrogant as the humans you claim to protect. You're no champion of light or virtue!"**_

"And you Cade Hunter are a murderer, driven by your own pain and arrogance, yes I know of you, you nearly drove your world to its own destruction, all because you thought you had the right to judge the guilty," Cetrion explained.

_**"I did think I had the right, but now I fight to make amends, I fight to protect life!" **_Deathblade brought his fist to his head, closed his eyes and then stepped forward, dropping into his stance with determination in his eyes.

**FIGHT!**

Cetrion floated off of the floor, firing blasts of fire into the ground Deathblade stood on. The attacks knocked him back slightly, but he quickly countered by throwing his scythe, wrapping it around Cetrion and slamming her to the floor. He managed to punch Cetrion twice before she threw him into the air with a wave of water. Then she wrapped vines around his waist and slammed him against the ground. Blasting him, she knocked him into a group of boulders she had summoned. Cetrion then delivered several kicks that he blocked, countering with a back hand before elbowing her in the face. He delivered a quick elbow, breaking her cheek. Cetrion kicked Deathblade across the face, before knocking him into a tree she summoned. Levitating several rocks, she stuck them into his hands and face, before hitting him with a blast of light. Deathblade dragged his scythes across the floor and rushed Cetrion with his energy wings. He slashed her several times, before delivering a kick that threw Cetrion to the floor.

_**"You're a god of life and light? I don't think so!" **_Deathblade huffed.

Cetrion looked at Deathblade, rising and gritting her teeth together in anger.

"YOU DARE!" she yelled.

She summoned a flurry of rocks, crashing them into Deathblade's body. He yelled through his helmet, looking up as Cetrion grew to a giant's height. She slammed her foot into him, imbedding him into the ground.

"My brother and I were part of my mother's grand design, we maintained balance between life and death, without death, life grows out of control, and without life, death will consume all," she explained, growing and growing.

The fighters stopped their battles and looked up. Cetrion had crashed through the roof of the keep, and was continuing to grow. She grew until she hit the clouds, and went beyond the atmosphere of the planet. Inside the keep, Deathblade's fingers twitched, and a crack appeared in his helmet. His eyes began to glow gold as Cetrion grew to her full godly power.

"WE WILL ERASE ALL WHO THREATEN THE BALANCE OF TIME!" she yelled, her voice echoing through the island.

She opened her mouth, releasing a beam of light that flew towards Deathblade. His eyes flared, shining brighter, before the beam struck him. Cetrion looked down at the island, certain she had erased her foe. But she widened her eyes, seeing movement through the beam. Deathblade had ignited his energy wings and was flying through the blast. He summoned his chained scythes and roared as he flew into Cetrion's mouth. She pulled her head back, gagging, lines of red appearing over her face. Suddenly, Cetrion's head was cut apart, and Deathblade appeared, his chains floating around him, blood coating his armour.

Deathblade vs Kronika

Kronika floated around her hour glass, going through the process of rewriting history.

"I have been expecting you," she said.

Deathblade landed behind her, rising from his crouched position as Kronika turned towards him.

"Your life, your name, they will be wiped from history," she floated to the floor. "Come, it is time...to die!"

Deathblade slipped into his fighting stance and tried to open the battle with an energy blade. But Kronika quickly blasted him twice, then she teleported behind him, striking him in the back before slamming him against the floor. Deathblade rose and swung his scythes, but the goddess of time blocked his strikes before throwing him back. She formed an orb of energy into the air, which released several blasts that threw Deathblade across the arena. He quickly got up again, and charged Kronika. Rushing forward with his energy wings, he managed to slash Kronika before switching to his fists. He punched her across the face, then charged his fist with energy and punched her in the chest. Delivering a fierce uppercut, Kronika disappeared. She reappeared near her hour glass, a copy of Kung Lao suddenly appeared in front of Cade.

"I know your history Cade Hunter, it has been told to me," Kronika said.

Kung Lao suddenly span, knocking Cade back. He grabbed the armoured man's throat, then delivered a chop to it, cracking the armour. Then he chopped the back of his neck, hitting him so hard that his spine cracked. Kung Lao followed through with the brutal assault, kicking Deathblade in the chest and throwing his bladed hat into Cade's helmet. Teleporting over Cade, Lao grabbed the hat and flipped, throwing his opponent so hard that his back armour cracked. Again, Kung Lao teleported, driving his knee into Deathblade's chest with a kick that cracked his chest plate. But Kung Lao wasn't finished, he delivered a series of rapid punches to Deathblade's chest, further cracking it. Then he slashed Deathblade across the throat and threw his hat. With a kick, he pushed Cade back first into the spinning buzz saw that he formed. Blood spread across the ground, Cade's armour was breaking. Kung Lao slipped behind Cade, throwing his hat again and kicked Cade again into a buzz saw blade. Sparks from his breaking armour spread across the floor.

"You defy order time and time again, the morality of those your betters," Kronika said.

She grit her teeth together as Cade cut through her Kung Lao duplicate. Deathblade jumped towards her, only for a fan to knock him back to the arena. This time, Kronika had summoned forth a Kitana duplicate. The copy of the princess threw her fans, hitting Deathblade's shoulders before teleporting behind her. Shifting her fans to their dagger forms, she stabbed them into the back of his helmet, trying to break through. She jumped and slashed Deathblade with her fans before launching him into the air. Kitana threw her fans in their dagger form, imbedding them in the throat of his armour. She grabbed Cade by his head and brought him to the floor, bringing her daggers through his neck. Then she kneed him in the face, further breaking his helmet. When Deathblade got back up, Kitana created a shock wave with her fans. As her opponent was thrown back, she ran and threw her daggers, hitting Cade in the chest. She jumped and kicked them through his flesh, then kicked him to the floor. He bounced into the air, and Kitana drove her blades through his shoulders. When he finally came down to the ground, Kitana tried to stab the back of his head. But Deathblade rolled, summoning his scythe and slashing the duplicate across the chest.

"In your world, you attempted to alter fate, to defy law and order, to become the force that punishes all evil, no matter whom gets in your way. How many died because of this, Cade Hunter!" Kronika seethed.

Deathblade continued walking towards Kronika, stopping only when a duplicate of Jade appeared in front of him. She slid behind Cade, hitting his groin with her staff. Then she thrust the staff into his back, cracking the bones of his ribs. Jade's staff glowed and she hit Deathblade in the head. Teleporting behind him, she dragged her blade through his back, teleported again and slashed him across the throat. She threw the blade, preparing to catch it before Deathblade thrust his arm forward.

_**"ENOUGH!" **_he yelled, punching and kicking the duplicate until she faded.

"You tried to make your ideal world once Hunter, and disaster was the only result, because you are a blade of death, fit only to take life. You are no saviour, no hero!" Kronika snarled.

A sand storm blew Deathblade back, and a foot struck his shoulder. He faced the duplicate of Liu Kang, but wasn't quick enough to dodge his upper cut. It launched him upwards, and down into Liu Kang's kick. Deathblade's helmet cracked at his chin, blood began to leak through those cracks. Yet still he got back up. The Liu Kang duplicate roared in anger, before delivering a flurry of blows. He struck Cade's head with the palm of his hand, shattering the part of his helmet covering his eye. Then he chopped at his neck, breaking the armour on that, finally, he hit him in the back, the force of the blow vibrating to the front and breaking Cade's ribs. Deathblade fell to his knees, coughing and gasping for breath. When Cade stood again, Liu Kang raised his hand. A fire dragon burst out of the ground, spreading its wings and opening its maw. It snapped its jaws downwards, consuming Deathblade in flame. Just as Liu Kang was about to strike, a scythe swung through the flames and slashed the duplicate across the face.

"Still you stand, still you fight, still you try to be what you are not," Kronika seethed.

She reversed time, smirking as the process finally began. But then, a chain wrapped around her neck, forcing her back. Her connection to the Hour glass broke, and time was restored. Cade stood, holding his chain. His armour had been broken on his left side, exposing a scarred and burnt left arm. A tuft of blonde hair stuck out of the broken part of his helmet, which had also exposed his right eye. His knees shook, his left hand had gone limp, yet still he stood.

_**"This, isn't over, I won't let you play god anymore," **_Cade said.

_(Sirius the Jaeger OST-Definition of fate)_

He looked over his shoulder, widening his eyes at what he saw. Kronika had transported them to a past timeline, a grand, but bloody battlefield. They stood on top of a pyramid, one every fighter of Mortal Kombat was killing one another to get to the top of.

_**"Armageddon," **_Cade said, feeling the blood lust of all the fighters.

"ENOUGH!" Kronika screamed.

She threw her hand up, lifting Cade into the air. Breaking her arms apart, she snapped Cade in two at the waist. He yelled in agony, before time rewound.

'What the hell,' he thought, feeling as if nothing had happened.

Again, Kronika spread her arms out and split Cade in half down the middle. Sadistically she rewound time, peeling the skin off of his muscles, splitting him in half, snapping him. Time was rewound for Cade, so that the feeling of being ripped apart was new to him every time.

Except it wasn't, his eyes could see the sins Kronika had committed in her bid to create her new era.

'She's killed me, twice, no...five...ten,' even Cade, no stranger of murder was shocked.

Again and again he saw the fatality, his mind adapting each time.

'She's going to keep doing this, have to time this just right, right... about...' he waited for Kronika to rewind time again.

_**"NOW!" **_Deathblade yelled.

He created an explosion of energy, throwing Kronika back and landing on his knees.

'So many fighters, so many people with their own ideal futures,' Cade thought, remembering everything his eyes had seen.

People's sins could not be hidden from him, all it took was one look. But recently, after his failed hunt in is world, he had begun to see all of the good in people to. He saw every world, every possible 'ending' for a person. Good and bad, Kronika was going to wipe it away. She began to approach Cade, sliding a blade out of her wrist. The armour covering his mouth shattered and he coughed out a puddle of blood.

"As I was told, you have no place in this new era," Kronika said.

_(Mortal Kombat theme)_

She swung her blade, only for Cade to grab it. Kronika looked at her enemy in shock, despite all the damage that he had sustained, he was still looking at her defiantly. His eyes narrowed and teeth grit together furiously. Then he shattered the blade and slammed his head into Kronika's. Time seemed to stop, and slowly, a crack spread through Kronika's skull. Suddenly, Kronika was knocked back, clutching her forehead in confusion.

"Impossible," she said.

Never before had she felt a bone break. Cade dropped into his fighting stance and took a deep breath. He ran forward, swinging his fist as Kronika raised her hand. His fist slammed into her fingers, and again time stopped. Slowly, Kronika began to feel her fingers and the bone of her hand crack. She recoiled in pain.

"Impossible, have the other gods, filled you with their power?" she demanded.

Cade suddenly slammed his elbow into Kronika's cheek, breaking it in slow motion before punching her left rib, breaking that too.

"I don't ask for help from gods," he snarled.

He punched her shoulder, breaking the bone and delivering a flurry of punches to her chest. Face, chest, belly, he struck again and again, forcing Kronika back.

"NOR WOULD I ACCEPT HELP GIVEN!" he yelled.

Cade delivered an uppercut, breaking Kronika's jaw. She looked at Cade in fear, shaking her head in denial.

"I hate people like you, whom claim the title of god, when all you do is take and USE OTHERS!" he broke her elbow and knees, and elbowed her in the nose.

"No, I am, the keeper of time itself," Kronika whispered.

"TIME IS OUR OWN, every happiest and even saddest moment is ours to use!" he punched her in the belly again, his skin and armour glowing with red markings. "OR TO WASTE! The choice is ours, to savour every moment, for it will never come again. That's the difference between us and you, our time, IS THE MOST PRECIOUS THING WE HAVE!"

_(End OST)_

**FINISH HER!**

Cade roared, golden wings bursting out of his back. He swung his fist, slamming it into Kronika's cheek. Time rewound itself, and again Cade punched Kronika, twice, three times, six more times until finally he followed through with his punch, launching Kronika into her hour glass so hard that the hour glass cracked and her crown flew off. She was thrown onto her back, looking between her crown and the hour glass.

"No," she gasped.

Suddenly the hour glass shattered, fragments of glass flying into the ground. Kronika screamed as one shard cut her in half at the waist, taking off of one of her arms too. Splinters of glass pierced her head and hand and she desperately began to crawl towards her crown. But the hour glass began to reform itself, creating a singularity that drew Kronika towards it as well. She dug her fingers into the ground, trying to fight against the pull, her eyes on her crown. Kronika never saw the shard of glass coming. It swept through her face, her flesh not stopping it from being reunited with the hourglass. Kronika's head split apart and her desperate cries became gargles. Finally, she was pulled into the hourglass, disappearing within its core. Only her crown and Cade remained.

* * *

**Deathblade Klassic Tower ending**

**(VO: Brad Hawkins)**

_**I couldn't sense Kronika's spirit anymore, I don't know what the Hourglass did to her, but I don't much care either. She treated every life she had taken as meaningless, as if the new era would erase the sin of it. Whatever spell had been cast on me, sent to worlds across the Multiverse, but it was clear to me that this world was something else entirely. Initially I thought I was here to defeat Kronika, I had been drawn to her keep after all. But that wasn't it, even with her dead I was still here. Then I realised, I had been drawn to this place like every other fighter to one single object, the Hourglass.**_

_**My eyes saw the desires, both good and evil of every fighter racing for the Hourglass. They all had so many versions of their world that they wanted to create. Some were very noble, like Jax and his daughter, Sub Zero and Hanzo, some of them I feel deserved to shape history. But that isn't how time should work, after my big speech to Kronika I can't back down now. To keep the hour glass out of the hands of even the best of intentions, I decided there was only one thing to do with it.**_

_**But the Hourglass, as it had done so many warriors before it, showed me what it could do for me. I saw the ideal version of my life. A world where my parents were truly parents, where we were happy, where I never lost my friends, and then a future. That future I could have had, as a husband and father, no heroes, no spirit of justice, no fighting. It was beautiful and I truly was tempted.**_

_**Andy Warhol said it best, 'They always say time changes things, but you actually have to change them yourself'. You learn from the past, and hope for the future, that's the very nature of being alive and how people grow stronger. Whatever future the fighters desired, would be created through their efforts alone, not by the whims of a god. My reason for being here, is over!**_

* * *

"Deathblade then gathered all of his power and unleashed it on the Hourglass, shattering it completely. From the great explosion that the hour glass generated, a new existence was formed. A new Multiverse, the Towers. Within the dark space, each tower represents a new timeline, shaped by the desires of the fighters of every Mortal Kombat tournament that has been fought," explained Raiden.

"But, Deathblade's intentions, though noble have now endangered all of existence. For when he destroyed the Hour glass, freeing us from Kronika's manipulations, he also created a portal for a dark force that surpasses Kronika and her children. This force has now used the towers to recruit armies for him to use in his war with all existence. Multiple Shao Kahns and Shinnoks have been promised power and authority, or have joined with their new master in the hopes of betraying him further down the line," another Raiden explained.

"A new existence has been formed, where Kombat will continue, and a new war has begun. The darkness is gathering its forces, but so too will the light," and yet another Raiden proclaimed, tapping his staff against the ground.

The trio of Raiden's stood side by side. In the middle was a Raiden wearing a blue robe that exposed his chest, there were silver pads on his shoulders and bands around his wrists. He wore a metallic disc shaped hat, with a gold mask covering his face, minus his mouth. On his left was a pale Raiden, his eyes and lightning glowing red. As well as a gold hat, he wore black clothing and gold armour. Finally, the Raiden with the staff wore a completely white outfit, a straw hat, and though he had some electricity glowing around his body, his eyes were blue, the eyes of a mortal.

"Just as the darkness has gathered an army, so too will we," the dark Raiden stated.

They looked upon their gathered fighters. Kung Jin and Takeda, Cassie Cage and Jacqui Briggs from the Kronika conflict, a Cyborg Smoke and Cyborg Sub-Zero. The human Grand-Master Sub-Zero wore the armour he wore during his conflict against Onaga, alongside him was a Sub-Zero and Scorpion whom had both recently returned from a universe where a great 'injustice' had been done, the human Cyrax and the human Grand master Scorpion. A revenant Liu Kang stood with his allies Kung Lao, Jax, Sonya, Johnny Cage, Kitana and Jax in the gear they wore against their fight with the Deadly Alliance. Across from them was Shujinko, standing with Bo' Rai Cho, Li Mei, Fujin, Ermac and Kenshin. An aged Liu Kang stood with his student Kai, an aged Kung Lao and his nephew, Kung Jin in his thief's garb. The Fire God Liu Kang stood only with his lover Kitana Kahn. Finally, a version of Kitana stood with Mileena and Jade, Goro, Kotal, Reptile, Baraka and Erron Black behind them.

"Soon, we will join the 'Redeemer' Cade Hunter and protect all that exists," the mortal Raiden said, and raised his staff high.

The war against darkness continues in The Redeemer

And the fight begins in The Towers of Kombat

* * *

It was my first try at a Mortal Kombat fic, so hope everyone enjoyed it.

This is sort of an 'all endings become canon-sort of' ending, the creation of a Mortal Kombat Multiverse known as the Towers (kind of like the Towers of Time concept from 11), I might do a fic revolving around these universes after the Redeemer.

This is a one-shot, but I might do a second update showing Cade's fatalities, and interaction dialogue with the other characters.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Kombat, DC, Terminator, Spawn or Leatherface

Changing the status of this story. For those whom put this story on their alerts, here's an update for the story, turning into a short miniseries

This chapter includes a bonus of character interactions between Deathblade and other fighters and the start of a story revolving around Deathblade and Shang Tsung's island.

* * *

Gathering Darkness: Deathblade's Kombat

Bonus: Intros

Intro 1: Awakening

Deathblade raises his head and his eyes glow.

Intro 2: Scythe prep

Deathblade walks forward, summoning his scythes, slashes with one, spins with the other and starts in his fighting stance.

Intro 3: Chained death

Deathblade has one scythe attached to a chain and swings it over his head.

Intro 4: Energy Warp

Deathblade comes down from the sky with his energy wings, lands in a crouch and then looks towards his opponent.

Intro dialogues

Johnny Cage

Deathblade: You're a good fighter

Johnny: Finally, some respect and acknowledgement

Deathblade: You're still an ass though!

* * *

Johnny: You see people's sins right?

Deathblade: If you were looking at someone besides your wife...I don't see those kinds of sins.

Johnny: Good...good.

* * *

Johnny: Did you study under Master Boyd?

Deathblade: Frederick Boyd...why?

Johnny: No, shit, he's Master Boyd's brother!

* * *

Deathblade: Saw one of your films Cage.

Johnny: And?

Deathblade: You suffered the same fate many actors suffer...typecasting.

Raiden

Deathblade: There is darkness in you

Raiden: I will do whatever it takes to protect Earth realm

Deathblade: No matter how many innocents are caught in the crossfire?

* * *

Raiden: Tell me, did you see my failure?

Deathblade: The sins were Shao Kahn's and Quan Chi's alone Raiden.

Raiden: I thank you for your kind words.

* * *

Deathblade: There's only one god.

Raiden: I do not question other's faith.

Deathblade: Yet you still call yourself a god.

* * *

Raiden: Why do you not join us?

Deathblade: I'm better off alone.

Raiden: You could aid us, as we could aid you.

* * *

Raiden: A crisis is coming Cade Hunter

Deathblade: Not a crisis, a war.

Raiden: Then we must prepare ourselves through combat.

* * *

Deathblade: You know the Dark knight and the man of steel don't you?

Raiden: Could you be from their world?

Deathblade: No, but I've met them both.

Liu Kang

Deathblade: Your soul cries out for freedom.

Liu Kang: It cries for vengeance against Raiden.

Deathblade: That is Quan Chi's will, NOT YOURS!

* * *

Liu Kang: There is good in you, I see it.

Deathblade: I've done too much, taken too much.

Liu Kang: Redemption is possible when you seek it out.

* * *

Liu Kang: Your moves, are you a practitioner of Wing Chun.

Deathblade: Ip Man was my favourite film.

Liu Kang: A particular favourite of mine too.

* * *

Lu Kang: Why do you persist in this.

Deathblade: I won't give up on your soul.

Liu Kang: Then it will be the death of you.

* * *

Liu Kang: Your soul was once trapped, what freed it?

Deathblade: The friendship of a better man than me!

Liu Kang: I would have liked to have met him.

Noob Saibot

Deathblade: You were rotten to the core before this...Bi Han

Noob: We are the same you and I.

Deathblade: That's why I'm going to kill you.

* * *

Noob: You are consumed by shadows too.

Deathblade: I walk the road to dawn.

Noob: The dawn is not coming.

* * *

Deathblade: I command the light too.

Noob: Light casts shadows.

Deathblade: This light burns

* * *

Noob: My clan will darken this world.

Deathblade: You can't snuff out all of the light.

Noob: All will fall to shadow.

* * *

Noob: You're scythe is bigger.

Deathblade: Are you making a joke?

Noob: Are you compensating for something?

Scorpion

Scorpion: Vengeance will be mine.

Deathblade: No matter who gets caught in the crossfire?

Scorpion: Stay out of my way.

* * *

Deathblade: Everything you did under manipulation, is still your sin to bear.

Scorpion: And I bear it.

Deathblade: As I bear mine.

* * *

Scorpion: Your scythe, it is a Kusurigama!

Deathblade: I'm no ninja, but one of my teacher's was one.

Scorpion: Let us see how much they taught you.

* * *

Deathblade: Being a ninja is about stealth right?

Scorpion: Where are you going with this Cade?

Deathblade: Yelling GET OVER HERE! Isn't very stealthy.

* * *

Scorpion: You know of the afterlife, my son and wife...

Deathblade: I see sins and spirits, your family has moved on.

Scorpion: I will see them again.

* * *

Deathblade: When you sought vengeance out, disaster was the only result.

Scorpion: Killing Quan Chi did not bring me peace.

Deathblade: Revenge seldom does.

* * *

Scorpion: You too seek vengeance!

Deathblade: I seek justice, not revenge.

Scorpion: Two sides of the same coin.

* * *

Deathblade: You've been to other worlds too.

Scorpion: Where a great injustice was done.

Deathblade: I know this world.

Kano

Deathblade: I'd like to believe you want to redeem yourself.

Kano: Yeah?

Deathblade: Problem is I'm not stupid!

* * *

Kano: You can see all sin right?

Deathblade: You stabbed your own mother in the back!

Kano: Good times!

* * *

Deathblade: I'll kill you!

Kano: Maybe we could make a deal.

Deathblade: No more talk.

* * *

Kano: You're not squeaky clean yourself.

Deathblade: I'm with you right now, so of course I'm not.

Kano: Good one!

Sonya Blade

Sonya: Were you in the army?

Deathblade: A couple of tours.

Sonya: Consider yourself reinstated then.

* * *

Sonya: You told Johnny he was a good fighter didn't you?

Deathblade: let me guess, he won't shut up about it?

Sonya: Yep!

* * *

Sonya: Cetrion said you abandoned your children.

Deathblade: They're better off without me.

Sonya: They have the right to decide that themselves.

* * *

Deathblade: What would you be willing to do for your daughter?

Sonya: Whatever it takes to keep her safe.

Deathblade: I'm no different.

* * *

Sonya: How come there isn't a younger version of you?

Deathblade: Because I'm not from this world.

Sonya: Things used to be so much simpler.

* * *

Deathblade: This look is better and more practical for you!

Sonya: Please, don't mention **that **outfit.

Deathblade: Why the hell would a fighter even wear something like that?

* * *

Sonya: Special forces needs your help.

Deathblade: I don't do well with teams.

Sonya: Being part of one means following orders.

Jax

Deathblade: Smoking can kill you, you know?

Jax: You're really talking about clean living with our work?

Deathblade: Our work especially needs a clean living.

* * *

Deathblade: Both arms huh?

Jax: Wait, have you?

Deathblade: used to, long story.

* * *

Jax: You really think Cage is a good fighter?

Deathblade: You don't?

Jax: You never say it out loud.

* * *

Deathblade: Your actions could erase your daughter from existence!

Jax: I'll get it right!

Deathblade: You don't know that!

* * *

Deathblade: Don't try to use the hour glass.

Jax: A lot of people who looked like me didn't get a good history.

Deathblade: Really? You're going there?

Sub-Zero

Deathblade: Your brother is beyond redemption.

Sub-Zero: He is still my brother.

Deathblade: I understand.

* * *

Deathblade: Lin Keui train to kill, not fight.

Sub-Zero: Perhaps, but we can still match you.

Deathblade: Let's put that to the test then.

* * *

Deathblade: Frost is beyond redemption.

Sub-Zero: She is my responsibility!

Deathblade: Your failure, but not your fault.

* * *

Deathblade: You've been to other worlds too?

Sub-Zero: Where a dark knight and man of steel battled.

Deathblade: I know this world.

* * *

Sub-Zero: Your soul was saved.

Deathblade: And your point?

Sub-Zero: There may be hope for Bi-Han!

Cassie Cage

Deathblade: You should pray your father and your energy never grows as powerful as mine.

Cassie: I don't see a downside.

Deathblade: Oh trust me, there is.

* * *

Cassie: So you're my dad's new BFF?

Deathblade: No.

Cassie: Too late, the bromance is viral!

* * *

Deathblade: Don't go there.

Cassie: There must be some reason you don't follow my orders.

Deathblade: I don't follow anyone's orders.

* * *

Cassie: You can see every sin right?

Deathblade: Leaving your mother behind wasn't murder.

Cassie: It wasn't right either.

* * *

Cassie: Hold old are you?

Deathblade: Older than I'd look beneath the helmet, why?

Cassie:...no reason!

* * *

Cassie: I'd like you to meet Dylan.

Deathblade: If you don't think he's honest with you...

Cassie: Less preaching, more sin-gazing.

* * *

Cassie: You're an anime fan aren't you?

Deathblade:...why do you say that?

Cassie: You totally are.

* * *

Deathblade: You and Sonya should make up!

Cassie: She called my dad cheap beer.

Deathblade: And she obviously prefers the cheap stuff.

* * *

Deathblade: Spit the gum out.

Cassie: Don't get preachy on me.

Deathblade: If you want a choking hazard, fine.

* * *

Cassie: Raiden said you're from another world?

Deathblade: A sorceress's spell is forcing me to traverse other worlds.

Cassie: I've...got nothing for that.

* * *

Cassie: Have you met another version of me!

Deathblade: There's no one quite like you Cassandra.

Cassie: Oh...thank you.

Jacqui

Jacqui: You'd better do right by Cassie.

Deathblade: She and I are not an item.

Jacqui: What did I just say?

* * *

Deathblade: Your dad's life is good because of you Jacqui.

Jacqui: But it can still be better.

Deathblade: Change your present, NOT YOUR PAST!  
_

Jacqui: Guns against blades.

Deathblade: You've got nothing to prove Jacqueline.

Jacqui: Exactly, we all know which is better.

* * *

Deathblade: Always stick with Cassie.

Jacqui: She's my friend, always.

Deathblade: You both remind me of someone I know.

Kabal 

Deathblade: You could be so much more than this.

Kabal: Money, power, respect, what else would I need?

Deathblade: Redemption.

* * *

Kabal: Don't try to save me preacher man.

Deathblade: Your soul cries out for freedom!

Kabal: Soon you're the one whose gonna be crying.

* * *

Deathblade: I've fought faster opponents than you.

Kabal: Did they have hook swords?

Deathblade: They were deadly without them.

* * *

Deathblade: You once fought for Earth realm!

Kabal: And look where it got me.

Deathblade: I will save your soul!

Shao Kahn

Deathblade: I've met your kind before.

Shao Kahn: There are none like me!

Deathblade: Which is exactly what they all say.

* * *

Shao Kahn: A soul that retains its individuality without a body?

Deathblade: A soul that can kick your ass.

Shao Kahn: I will add you to Ermac.

* * *

Deathblade: Will you ever be satisfied?

Shao Kahn: Not until all belongs to Shao Kahn.

Deathblade: Then I'm going to enjoy this.

Kung Lao

Deathblade: Someone watched too many Bond movies.

Kung Lao: I have no idea what you're talking about.

Deathblade: Sure you don't.

* * *

Deathblade: Your soul cries out for freedom.

Kung Lao: I have achieved true greatness.

Deathblade: That's the corruption talking, not you!

* * *

Deathblade: Be honest with me, Liu Kang's moves...Bruce Lee movies?

Kung Lao: Oh they're his favourite films.

Deathblade: Knew it.

* * *

Deathblade: I thought the White Lotus was all about discipline.

Kung Lao: Who needs discipline when you're as good as me.

Deathblade: Apparently they prefer arrogance.

Cetrion

Cetrion: You were once a servant of evil

Deathblade: Suppose it takes one to know one!

Cetrion: YOU DARE!

* * *

Deathblade: You know nothing of virtue

Cetrion: I am a goddess of life and virtue.

Deathblade: Virtue is something you embody, through your actions!

* * *

Cetrion: Balance was disrupted when my brother was killed.

Deathblade: Every battle must end.

Cetrion: Not this one.

* * *

Cetrion: Cade Hunter, father of...

Deathblade: DON'T YOU DARE SAY THEIR NAMES!

Cetrion: You abandoned them.

* * *

Deathblade: If you really were about the light, you know this is wrong.

Cetrion: My mother's will is for the best.

Deathblade: You must have fought for good once.

Kotal Kahn

Deathblade: So the Aztecs called you a god.

Kotal Kahn: They required guidance.

Deathblade: Tell the ritual sacrifices that.

* * *

Kotal Kahn: Outworld needs a firm hand.

Deathblade: You need equal amount of fear and respect.

Kotal Kahn: Respect is what I strive to gain.

* * *

Deathblade: You served Shao Kahn at the worst of times.

Kotal Kahn: I was bound by honour, not loyalty.

Deathblade: Tell that to the people who suffered.

* * *

Kotal Kahn: All I have done, I have done for my people.

Deathblade: That's no comfort to the dead.

Kotal Kahn: This I understand.

* * *

Deathblade: So the sun makes you stronger huh?

Kotal Kahn: I assure you I am deadly in the dark as well.

Deathblade: I flourish in both.

Jade

Jade: I was Kitana's bodyguard.

Deathblade: You mean her assassin!

Jade: In Shao Kahn's court they are the same.

* * *

Deathblade: How is Kotal?

Jade: He will recover.

Deathblade: Outworld needs a man like him.

* * *

Jade: You claimed Cage was a good fighter.

Deathblade: Is everyone on me for that?

Jade: He will not stop going on about it.

Kitana

Deathblade: Don't let that crown corrupt you.

Kitana: Are you threatening me?

Deathblade: Warning you Kitana!

* * *

Kitana: I am now Outworld's ruler.

Deathblade: I can tell it's in good hands.

Kitana: I am not Shao Kahn.

* * *

Deathblade: You would not restore Edenia?

Kitana: I would not risk catastrophe for either realm.

Deathblade: A wise choice.

* * *

Deathblade: This is not the happiness you and Kang deserve.

Kitana: We rule the Netherrealm.

Deathblade: Your souls are still enslaved.

* * *

Kitana: My father?

Deathblade: There is hope for him.

Kitana: Thank you.

(Bonus post Sindel DLC)

Kitana: My mother?

Deathblade: It was a lie Kitana, that's not her true self.

Kitana: Thank you.

Skarlett

Skarlett: Your blood is infinite?

Deathblade: This body is just a shell for energy, why?

Skarlett: I will take you.

* * *

Deathblade: You aren't my type!

Skarlett: Your will does not matter.

Deathblade: You are my preference for killing though.

* * *

Deathblade: They lied to you Skarlett.

Skarlett: I will not listen.

Deathblade: Shang Tsung has many replacements.

* * *

Skarlett: Tell me, do you bleed?

Deathblade: You'll have to get past the armour first.

Skarlett: Then you will.

Giras

Deathblade: I too have died more than once.

Giras: In death I gain strength.

Deathblade: Then you've gained nothing from it.

* * *

Giras: Kronika created me.

Deathblade: Yet you have a will of your own.

Giras: What would I be without her?

* * *

Giras: Kronika can create a new era for you too.

Deathblade: I would refuse anyway.

Giras: You waste a gift.

D'Vorah

Deathblade: I...hate...BUGS!

D'Vorah: This one hates human flesh.

Deathblade: I'LL ENJOY THIS!

* * *

Deathblade: Keep that mouth away from mine.

D'Vorah: Afraid of a little kiss?

Deathblade: Don't flatter yourself.

* * *

D'Vorah: This one is the last of her kind.

Deathblade: Do you want sympathy?

D'Vorah: This one wants understanding.

* * *

D'Vorah: This one will use your flesh for the hive.

Deathblade: I will burn your hive to the ground!

D'Vorah: The hive will be reborn.

Erron Black

Erron Black: Guns against blades huh!

Deathblade: It's no contest.

Erron Black: You know the old saying!

* * *

Deathblade: Magic gave you eternal youth right?

Erron Black: A gift, you got stuck traversing other worlds.

Deathblade: We both got wasted gifts.

* * *

Deathblade: You're a mercenary.

Erron Black: Nothing's ever been personal.

Deathblade: It was always personal to your victims.

Baraka

Deathblade: You're not the first guy with metal wrist claws I've fought.

Baraka: They're my bones!

Deathblade: They were his bones too.

* * *

Baraka: I served Shao Kahn with no regrets.

Deathblade: I know.

Baraka: I'll have no regrets when I take your heart.

* * *

Deathblade: Your people are not savages.

Baraka: Too many dismiss us.

Deathblade: That doesn't mean I won't kill you.

* * *

Baraka: Now that we are free of Shao Kahn.

Deathblade: You still have crimes to be judged for.

Baraka: Then let us leave it to kombat.

Frost

Deathblade: You gave up your humanity.

Frost: For more power!

Deathblade: You'll find yourself lacking.

* * *

Frost: Don't you dare judge me.

Deathblade: I don't care about the 'rough childhood' excuse.

Frost: You don't know anything.

* * *

Deathblade: You're impatient and arrogant.

Frost: I was Sub-Zero's greatest student.

Deathblade: His greatest failure more like.

* * *

Frost: I'll bury you!

Deathblade: I've been buried before.

Frost: Not under the ice.

The Kollector

Kollector: Your armour and weapons...

Deathblade: Will be too much for your collection.

Kollector: We shall see.

* * *

Kollector: You are the son of thieves.

Deathblade: People who had everything but wanted more.

Kollector: My kind of people.

* * *

Deathblade: You have a disgusting number of sins.

Kollector: Sin is inevitable to survive Outworld.

Deathblade: Don't give me that tired excuse.

* * *

Deathblade: Hoarder!

Kollector: Hypocrite!

Deathblade: Let's settle this through kombat!

DLC

Shang Tsung

Shang Tsung: You are a soul that has maintained individuality?

Deathblade: I'm no expert.

Shang Tsung: Then allow me to study you.

* * *

Deathblade: So many people...

Shang Tsung: They're a part of me now.

Deathblade: YOU BASTARD!

* * *

Shang Tsung: You survived my island.

Deathblade: Unlike the other guy.

Shang Tsung: If only I could have used you...

* * *

Deathblade: You once fought for Earthrealm.

Shang Tsung: A foolish cause.

Deathblade: You could have been better.

* * *

Shang Tsung: You can see the sins of others.

Deathblade: As I see your sins.

Shang Tsung: A useful ability to possess.

* * *

Shang Tsung: I could help you.

Deathblade: I'm not gullible Shang Tsung!

Shang Tsung: A pity.

Sindel

Sindel: Is there a man beneath that armour.

Deathblade: Don't flatter yourself.

Sindel: I'll enjoy finding out.

* * *

Deathblade: Your hair.

Sindel: Will choke you.

Deathblade: Then it's time for a haircut.

* * *

Sindel: Kitana is pathetic and weak.

Deathblade: You don't believe that.

Sindel: I am the true empress.

* * *

Deathblade: Deny it all you want.

Sindel: It was a lie what they said.

Deathblade: You've been infected with a lie.

* * *

Sindel: I killed my husband for his weakness.

Deathblade: That's not true.

Sindel: Let me show you how I did it.

* * *

Deathblade: They've lied to you all this time.

Sindel: No, I betrayed Edenia.

Deathblade: I will free you with truth.

Nightwolf

Deathblade: So one of your predecessors was a chick.

Nightwolf: Apparently.

Deathblade: I sense a future appearance.

* * *

Nightwolf: You are living spiritual energy.

Deathblade: Sometimes.

Nightwolf: You are powerful Hunter.

* * *

Deathblade: So where is your revenant?

Nightwolf: A good question.

Deathblade: And now that I've said that...

* * *

Deathblade: What about the other guys?

Nightwolf: Smoke disappeared.

Deathblade: And Stryker?

* * *

Nightwolf: Your last name is Hunter.

Deathblade: The origins are German.

Nightwolf: There is more to your blood than that.

Terminator

Deathblade: You've got to be kidding me.

Terminator: There are no children present.

Deathblade: Arnold fucking Schwarzenegger!

* * *

Terminator: You are Cade Michael Hunter?

Deathblade: So what if I am?

Terminator: You are targeted for termination.

* * *

Deathblade: Don't be gone long.

Terminator: I'll be back.

Deathblade: I got you to say it!

* * *

Deathblade: You know it all went downhill after the second.

Terminator: What are you referring to?

Deathblade: Your fall.

Terminator: My mission is to protect you.

Deathblade: You serious?

Terminator: But first I must test you.

* * *

Terminator: Talk to the hand!

Deathblade: Maybe you should talk to my scythe.

Terminator: Shut up dickwad

* * *

Deathblade: Even machines have souls.

Terminator: Yet crying is something I can never do.

Deathblade: That's why others will do it for you.

Joker

Joker: Hello Hunter.

Deathblade: Who the hell told you that name.

Joker: Spoilers!

* * *

Joker: You need to smile more.

Deathblade: How about I turn that smile upside down.

Joker: Did you just make a funny?

* * *

Deathblade: Why the hell are you here?

Joker: Chaos, laughs, a little combat with a K!

Deathblade: Then let's skip to the fight.

* * *

Joker: I love the Multiverse.

Deathblade: I won't let you harm it.

Joker: Plenty of harm's been done already.

* * *

Deathblade: You and Havik?

Joker: Call us a Deadly Alliance.

Deathblade: More like annoying.

* * *

Deathblade: He should have killed you.

Joker: And spoil our fun.

Deathblade: A mistake I'll fix.

* * *

Deathblade: So many...SINS!

Joker: HA HA HA HA!

Deathblade: RAAARGH!

Spawn

Spawn: You know my sins?

Deathblade: I also see the good.

Spawn: One doesn't outweigh the other.

* * *

Spawn: Which sphere of hell drafted you.

Deathblade: Too many to count in my universe.

Spawn: True for any universe.

* * *

Spawn: Are you a hellspawn too?

Deathblade: We call ourselves spirit knights.

Spawn: Could they be linked?

* * *

Deathblade: You were dropped into this universe too?

Spawn: By people who said that a Crisis was coming.

Deathblade: Not a crisis, a war!

* * *

Deathblade: You're king of hell now?

Spawn: I've been both general and king before.

Deathblade: Yet things still go to shit.

* * *

Spawn: You have a great many sins yourself.

Deathblade: I thought I was killing for the right reasons.

Spawn: We always do.

* * *

Part 2: Future arrival

He collapsed onto the sand, the chronal energy coursing through his armour, threatening to overwhelm his soul. That energy made his spirit relive his life, a life that was complex, a life filled with pain. Possessed by a spirit of justice at such a young age, growing up seeing the crimes of his abusive parents. Losing his friends to murder and losing himself to hatred, that hatred then twisted the spirit of justice into one of vengeance and from that point on he became an agent of vengeance. He dragged his hand across the ground and yelled, red energy coursing around him. The sands were cast aside and he awoke, looking at his surroundings.

_**"What is this place? Where am..." **_he gripped his sides, his armour beginning to crack. _**"Damn it, no!"**_

With a great yell, his pent up energy was released, shattering his armour and revealing the hard suit he wore underneath it. A black suit with gloves and boots. The left shoulder though was torn, revealing bare skin. He let out a few deep breaths, his blonde hair was sweating. It wasn't often he felt tired, the energy he produced constantly flowed through his body, much like blood. Sometimes he would become pure energy, he was constantly slipping over the edge of humanity.

Cade walked through his new surroundings, the architecture seemed Asian, red pillars and walls and brick roofs. He could sense the death in the air, it seemed as if this place was screaming. In the distance he could see mountains and other structures. Walking up a flight of stone stairs, he saw numerous open chests, the remains of coins inside them. The air itself gave away the fact he was near a coastline. There was a sudden rumble and Cade looked up, a meteorite of some kind was flying towards him. He knew he wouldn't make it in time by running alone, so he called upon his energy. Sometimes he could use it to rush to a certain place, but it wasn't working today. The red aura he was familiar with was replaced by green, and he suddenly felt sick. Then the meteorite impacted the ground.

He had been standing over a hollow piece of ground. The floor caved in and Cade fell, sliding into some kind of cavern. The stench of rotten flesh, and something just as disgusting invaded his nostrils. When he hit the ground, it felt like flesh to him. Then he looked up and saw growths on the walls, he'd read enough books and seen enough nature programs to recognise hives. Pods had been set on the ground. Cade cautiously rose and looked at his hand, concentrating, he formed a thin blade of energy, protruding it from his fist. But slowly, the red changed to green, and the blade became like chaotic flames. Bile rose from his mouth and he collapsed to his knees, coughing.

'What the hell is going on here? Where am I?' Cade wondered.

**"I would move quickly if I were you," **Cade didn't need to look around, he was familiar with the feeling of someone speaking through his mind.

He rose and began walking through the hive. Every click and squish he heard around him was a potential danger. Some spider like creatures on the walls made much noise and even glowed, but they didn't seem to be bothered by his presence. Then he saw them, the glowing red spiders. They clicked and clattered towards him, and he began to break off into a run. He knew when he was outmatched, and he had not yet recovered his power. When he turned the corner, he came face to face with another spider. Gathering his courage, he jumped onto the creature's back and stepped off of it, running down the corridor. He slid underneath a pillar covered in webs and came to a halt near a set of pods.

"Oh shit, you've got to be kidding me," he growled.

The pods began to open, and he spotted things crawling inside of them.

"Great face huggers, what next a fucking Predator?" he stepped back and looked over his shoulder at the approaching spiders.

He then spotted the Naginata buried in one of the pods. Quickly grabbing the weapon, he span it around and held it at the ready. The miniature spiders jumped towards him, only to be sliced apart. Then, he focused on the bigger spiders, hacking their legs before slicing through their main bodies. Stabbing the last of the spiders, the Naginata finally snapped. The ground suddenly shook and he heard the patter of feet in the distant tunnels. Running to the end of the cave, he slammed an iron door shut behind him and ran into a stone hallway. Torches had been lit on the walls, and the general atmosphere was no better than a tomb. Cade pinched at his skin, the familiar sensation reminding him that his body was still flesh. When he reached the end of the hallway, he came to a door that had been opened, a lock of some kind had been set there once. Walking through it, Cade breathed in the air, he could smell that there was some kind of volcano on the island, even hearing the rocks crashing down on certain parts of the island. The island he recognised from the smell as well, he was somewhere close to the ocean. Continuing his walk he came upon Asian architecture, old buildings with tiled roofs and wrecked paint work. He found more of the open chests. After leaving some form of grave yard, he came upon a display of statues. The statues had warriors amongst them, some kind of tribute to fighters. Some were Multiarmed creatures, creatures with blades coming out of their wrists, centaurs and even some human monks or soldiers.

**"You have come upon the tribute to those whom participated in Mortal Kombat, past, present and even future fighters," **the voice said.

"Who are you?" Cade demanded.

**"A guide for those lost on this island, everything here has a price for it, and one has already been paying the price gladly. You and he are not the first to visit the island, servants of Kronika and those whom fight against her have also come here," **the voice explained.

"Kronika," Cade snarled.

**"You are familiar with her, I wonder if you are a visitor from the past, or perhaps the future," **the bearer of the voice laughed.

"This place is a treasure trove isn't it?"

**"Treasure can mean more than simply coins, there are secrets here, buried deep, and the means to transcend life and death, and even time itself. Perhaps that is why our world has received so many visitors as of late!"**

"Visitors?" Cade raised his eyebrows in suspicion.

His eyes glowed red briefly, before burning green. He heard screams, the rumble of a chainsaw, the sound of metal scraping against metal. Gripping his head briefly, he convulsed in pain and looked at the path ahead. Someone had walked by just now, someone stalking him. He squeezed his hand into a fist and continued on without fear. He came to a courtyard where the scattered remains of opened chests had been set. His eyes were drawn to the square, where bodies had been hung. Someone was still alive, their hands bound together, a bag over his head and legs kicking around.

Without hesitation, Cade ran to the man and supported his legs. He gave the man a little bit of comfort, time without the rope digging into his neck. Then he climbed up the post, analysing the rope around the man's neck.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of here," he said.

Suddenly, a chain flew towards him. Cade watched in horror as a Kunai ripped through the man's chest, and the body was pulled off of the rope. He looked towards where the body was pulled to. Whoever the hang man was, he was screaming as he was ripped in two. His murderer was a dark haired man whose mouth was covered by a metallic mask. As well as the chain, he had on his back a metal hammer. The rest of his clothes consisted of Asian styled armour and belts, a red cloth was wrapped around the man's forehead. He dropped the two parts of his victim's body, raising his hand as a green flame appeared in it. Cade jumped off of the pole, glaring at the man.

"You bastard," he snarled, eyes flaring red.

He broke off into a run towards the murderer, hearing the man's pouches jingle. Clearly he was the one emptying these chests. Cade sprinted, intent on fighting the man whom casually murdered another.

**"You wanted to save that man," ** the voice said.

'I want to avenge him,' Cade thought.

**"What does one life matter to you?"**

'It means everything to me.'

**"Kindness, courage, that's a rarity on this island."**

Out of the corner of his eye, Cade spotted the volcanic rock. He slid to a halt as it slammed into the ground, giving the murderer time to escape. Out of the smoke, Cade saw another appear. Again his eyes glowed red, the suffering of so many flowed into him. His opponent walked out of the smoke, pulling the chord of his weapon, a chainsaw.

**VS Leatherface**

**FIGHT!**

Cade brought grabbed the arm pulling on the chord, and slammed his hand into the elbow. Bone popped out of Leatherface's arm, the masked man roaring in anger and rare pain. Cade tore the chainsawn from Leatherface's grip and slashed him across the face with it. The mask of flesh fell apart and the murderer stumbled back. To call it a fight wasn't fair, Cade could see what kind of man he was facing. Not a fighter, not really. A big man yeah, gifted in terms of physical strength and sometimes he had to work for a kill. But that was all he was, a butcher, a psychopath, a killer. But killing and fighting were two very different things. Cade Hunter was good at both, even without his powers he brutalised his opponent, stomping on Leatherface's knee until it broke.

**FINISH HIM!**

'Kind and brave, I don't know about the former,' Cade thought.

He pulled the chord on the chainsaw, no pity in his eyes as he cut through Leatherface's flailing and pleading hand. Dragging it through the murderer's stomach, Cade kept going until Leatherface's entrails were coming out of his belly. Then he turned the chainsaw off and simply buried it like a hatchet inside of the man's head.

**"You didn't suffer so much as a single blow, did you enjoy that?" **

Cade looked down at the remains of Leatherface.

'A man like that and his family, after all the things they've done to people, I would like to get my hands on all of them. Yeah, I enjoyed killing him, very much...does that make me psychotic, or evil?'

The voice was silent, to Cade's relief. He looked at the path ahead of him. It would be long and treacherous. But he would find the island explorer, he would see that justice was done.

* * *

SF Headquarters

Raiden touched the side of his head, stepping away from the digital map.

"What is it?" Cassie Cage asked.

"Shang Tsung's island, someone else is on there, seals on that island have been broken," Raiden said.

"That sounds a little too vague, we've got our hands a little full preparing for Kronika, Jacqui and Jax just got finished investigating that area," Cassie explained.

"Commander Cage, there are artefacts on that island of immense power, whilst eclipsed by Kronika's hour glass, they are still capable of causing great harm. If someone is breaking the seals of the old vault down there, it is worth investigation," Raiden explained.

"Then send us!" a voice spoke at the doorway.

Raiden and Cassie turned, seeing three people standing there. One was a seemingly Asian woman wearing a purple top, purple armoured boots and gauntlets, and a purple bandana wrapped around the top of her head. Next to her was a dark skinned man with a beard and dreadlocks, he wore a red armoured vest and gloves, his muscular exposed arms decorated with white striped tattoos. They were Li Mei, former of Outworld and Kai, formerly of the White Lotus. At the front though stood a man with short dark hair, wearing a suit of grey and gold armour, his toned arms though exposed. There was a black stripe tattoo on the side of his head and around his neck was a necklace with three gold coins on it.

"We will get to the bottom of the mystery of Shang Tsung's island," said Taven, son of Argus, a Demi-god of Edenia.

Next Part 3: Forgotten fighters

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the bonus chapter. Next time will explore some more on our main character Cade Hunter. This story will mainly use the forgotten characters of Mortal Kombat, that haven't appeared in recent games, as well as the DLC characters of the first Kombat pack.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Kombat or DC

Seen the Aftermath DLC, it hasn't swayed me from this tale, I liked Liu Kang's ending but didn't enjoy everything that happened to get there. And am I the only one who feels that Aftermath just gave us a cutscene version of Shang Tsung's tower ending?

* * *

Aftermath-Entry Dialogues

Fujin

Deathblade: I heard you're not like other Gods

Fujin: Join me and Bo'Rai'Cho for a drink?

Deathblade: I just might take you up on that

* * *

Fujin: You judge yourself too harshly Cade Hunter

Deathblade: Don't try to pull the wise master act with me.

Fujin: Let your training commence.

* * *

Deathblade: Trusting Shang Tsung?

Fujin: There is no trust in that sorcerer.

Deathblade: When will people learn?

* * *

Deathblade: Apparently you were killed by Cetrion.

Fujin: Time travel!

Deathblade: Nuff said!

Sheeva

Deathblade: You turn into a scorpion?

Sheeva: My animality.

Deathblade: Would have made more sense for the other guy to have it.

* * *

Sheeva: I was Sindel's bodyguard, and I did not see.

Deathblade: It is all a deception Sheeva.

Sheeva: Tell me more!

* * *

Deathblade: So are we going to find out about this whole Goro/Onaga mess?

Sheeva: First combat.

Deathblade: (Sigh) Priorities right.

* * *

Deathblade: You have thirteen children?

Sheeva: I heard you have two.

Deathblade: Maybe we shouldn't speak of this.

* * *

Sheeva: How good are you without those blades.

Deathblade: I could beat you at boxing with just one hand.

Sheeva: Shall we find out arrogant human?

* * *

Sheeva: I serve because it is my duty.

Deathblade: You always knew of Shao Kahn's evil.

Sheeva: We do not always get to choose our masters.

* * *

Deathblade: Make your own choice.

Sheeva: I am bound by honour.

Deathblade: There is no honour in serving him!

* * *

Deathblade: You seem happier.

Sheeva: Kitana is a good empress.

Deathblade: I'm glad you found someone worthy.

Robocop

Robocop: You are wanted for murder.

Deathblade: They were all killers and rapists.

Robocop: Maybe so, but it is still for a court to decide guilt.

* * *

Deathblade: You know OCP is corrupt as hell right?

Robocop: I cannot act against them.

Deathblade: Maybe we should fix that.

* * *

Deathblade: That shooting of yours reminds me of someone.

Robocop: A cop?

Deathblade: No, a friend.

* * *

Robocop: You have killed dirty cops?

Deathblade: Dirty, clean, but evil people all the same.

Robocop: The courts should have decided that.

* * *

Deathblade: Justice in your world is an illusion.

Robocop: It isn't perfect, but still better than the alternative.

Deathblade: Corrupt officials getting punished?

* * *

Deathblade: You'll kill Kano.

Robocop: If he resists arrest or endangers the public yes.

Deathblade: So he's a dead man walking.

* * *

Robocop: You are good with those blades.

Deathblade: And you're a good shot.

Robocop: Thank you!

Mirror Match

Deathblade 1: Clone?

Deathblade 2: Other timeline genius.

Deathblade 1: I hate time travel.

* * *

Deathblade 1: Don't make any hitting yourself jokes.

Deathblade 2: Like you weren't thinking it.

Deathblade 1: Wouldn't dream of it.

* * *

Deathblade 1: You're my future?

Deathblade 2: One where you've taken your justice too far.

Deathblade 1: I will not become you.

* * *

Deathblade 1: All evil needs to be punished.

Deathblade 2: What about redemption?

Deathblade 1: Whose worthy of such a thing?

* * *

Deathblade 1: We do not deserve happiness.

Deathblade 2: On that we agree.

Deathblade: They are better off without us.

**Forgotten Fighter's pack one featuring:**

**Kai**

**Li Mei**

**Taven**

**Kratos (Norse Era default skin)**

Gathering Darkness: Deathblade's Kombat

Part 3: Forgotten fighters

**Thirty years ago**

He was coughing, kneeling on the floor for the fourth time that day. The man stood over him, blonde haired, scarred knuckles lifting a beer bottle to his lips.

"Get up," the man commanded.

"I can't, I'm too tired," he said.

"Then you should have controlled your breathing better, get the fuck up, I'm not gonna raise some softie."

He slowly got up off of the floor, revealing to his father his bruised face.

"You need to be stronger, then next time you won't get picked on, next time you won't lose the things that belong to you. Do you know how much that bike cost me? The risk there was in buying it? I'm not getting you another, you boy are going to get it back, and the only way that will be possible is if you're stronger than the guy who took it from you, so come at me again," his father explained, looking down at him with a stern expression.

Cade looked at the man with fear in his eyes. He simply huffed, taking another swig of his bottle before bringing his hand to Cade's chest. The boy closed his eyes and the man shook his head.

"You will be stronger, if I have to beat that strength into you boy!"

He hit Cade with a one inch punch, the sound of the impact echoing through the apartment. Again Cade was brought to the floor, crying.

* * *

**Present/Future/Past**

Cade opened his eyes, losing himself in old pain could sometimes help reduce current pains. A molten rock had crashed into one of the buildings, sending debris into his side. He had just used a piece of rock to cauterise his wound, and ripped off a dead monks Gi to patch it. It had cost him some time, but he couldn't face another opponent with an untreated wound. Rising from his knelt position, he hefted the chainsaw onto his shoulder and yanked the machete out of his last opponent. He kicked the hockey mask aside and continued following the trail his prey had left him. Opened chests, recently disturbed bones and freshly spilt blood. Tracks too, the man was heavy enough to leave foot prints on the dust. Cade followed this trail until he reached a spiral staircase going underground.

'I'll find him, and I'll give the bastard exactly what he deserves,' this singular thought guided his every action.

Justice, no matter the cost.

* * *

**Shang Tsung's island-Beaches**

Taven stepped off of the boat, walking between Li Mei, Kai and a squadron of special forces soldiers sent with them. The demi-deity looked at the landscape of the island, an odd mixture of dying and fresh trees. It was as if the age of the island was constantly changing. Which made sense, treasure hunters were coming to the island in waves, always claiming new koins from the chests left in Shang Tsung's treasury. But thankfully, no one had gotten to the vault. That was why he came, as a son of Argus he knew what was in the vault, and just how much danger it could cause. The crisis with Kronika paled in comparison to what was inside the vault.

"I can already smell the death in the air, so this is where the tournament was held?" Kai asked.

"For many generations, Outworld was on the verge of victory when Liu Kang defeated Shang Tsung," Li Mei said.

"A victory that unwittingly led to more bloodshed," Taven said.

"Because Shao Kahn couldn't accept the fact that he lost," Kai said.

The soldiers kept their rifles at the ready, checking over the trees, the trenches dug into the ground. Li Mei separated from the group with three of the marines, sliding down a hill into a swamp like area. Massive trees loomed over the bog that Li Mei and the soldiers stepped on. They were being watched, Li Mei knew that much. She continued walking through the muck, until she reached a small clearing. One of the soldiers raised his rifle to the trees, looking up at the branches and vines. There was a disturbance in the vines and the soldier focused his aim on the tree beside it. He could see something, an outline, a bulky figure. Then he saw the glowing eyes and gasped. But before he could pull the trigger or even scream, something wrapped around his neck. He was forced to his knees, feeling something slimy wrap tightly across his jaw. Saliva coated his uniform, and a figure uncloaked from the tree behind him.

Her skin was a clear grey colour, almost translucent, constantly shifting. And her eyes were white, her clothes black and green. Her tongue began to pull at the soldier's head, muffling his agonised scream. With a tug of her head, she pulled at his neck, again and again she tugged before ripping the soldier's head off. Blood spread through the water and Khameleon stepped over the body, her tongue sliding back into her mask. She grinned as more soldiers walked around the trees, looking at their comrades body in shock. Leaping the distance between them, she sunk her teeth into one man's face, ripping it clean off. Then she kicked one against a tree, delivering a three punch combo to another before throwing him over her shoulder. Her mask opened, acid pouring on the man's face.

"What was that?" Kai asked.

"Go and help her, we'll go on ahead," Taven commanded.

"Sir," one of the soldiers said.

Li Mei ran through the bog, coming to a halt and watching Khameleon ripping out a man's throat. The reptilian kunoichi grinned underneath her mask as she turned.

"You're not welcome on this island," she said.

"How did you even get here?" Li Mei demanded.

"Kronika has made many promises," Khameleon replied.

Both assumed fighting stances before rushing towards one another, leaving splashes in the water. Khameleon performed a jump and flip, launching herself at Li Mei and kicking her in the chest. There was an impact, and Li Mei felt her ribs crack. She was thrown back into the water, her hair and clothes soaked. Khameleon spat a blob of acid at Li Mei, but the Outworlder quickly moved her head to the side and avoided it. Getting up off of the floor, Li Mei ran at Khameleon, stepped from side to side and flexing her fists. She went for one punch, a feint, kneeing Khameleon in the chest and then elbowing her in the face. Khameleon slid back, slashing at Li Mei with her clawed finger tips. She dodged, diverting Khameleon's arms after several blows. A razor sharp tongue extended from Khameleon's mouth, slashing Li Mei's cheek and knocking her back. Khameleon then jumped and kicked Li Mei across the face.

Kai and his soldiers ran through the forest, checking the trees and other areas. A chain with a snake's head attached to it suddenly stretched out of one of the trees. It bit one of the men in the shoulder and pulled him to the trees. A moment later and his head was dropped at the foot of one of his comrade's, she fired her rifle at the trees, a figure coming down and slashed her arm off with a sword. The sword then shifted, wrapping around her face and cutting it to ribbons. The snake like blade returned to a solid form, its wielder's ninja garb continually shifting colours to red, yellow, blue and green. Like Khameleon he had grey, almost translucent skin and white eyes, a ninja mask covering his mouth. Chameleon turned to Kai, sliding his sword onto the scabbard on his back.

"A spy of Kronika's," Kai said as he assumed his fighting stance.

"We serve none but ourselves," Chameleon said.

"Playing both sides I see," Kai huffed.

He began the battle by firing a fireball from his fist. Chameleon however teleported in a burst of green flame, appearing behind Kai and kicking him in the side. Then he followed with a palm to Kai's face and an elbow at his cheek. Kai blocked Chameleon's follow up kick and struck back with two punches, one to Chameleon's face and another to his stomach. He chopped at Chameleon's head, then grabbed the side of his head and brought him down towards his knee. Chameleon took a few steps back before his hand sparked with green electricity. He raised his hand, and an electric field launched Kai into the air. Chameleon then followed with an uppercut. Kai struck his back on one of the tree branches, rolling down a muddle hill and into the swamps.

* * *

The Trail

Cade wiped the brain matter off of his boots, kicking away the fedora his last opponent had been wearing. The burned man screamed, Cade had become his nightmare before stomping his face into mash. Giant insect and demon bodies had also surrounded him, more time had been lost. And he couldn't deny that he felt tired, if he faced the explorer, there was no guarantee he could beat him or even hold his own. But Cade still carried on, dragging the broken chainsaw behind him. There was a disturbance to his right and Cade hardened his expression, fighting through his need to rest. A demon came out of the rubble, slashing at him with its claws. Cade dodged the swipe and stabbed the creature through the mouth with the chainsaw blade. He ripped it through the monster's skull and adjusted his footing for the second opponent. It breathed fire at him, and he jumped up, delivering a downward kick to the demon's head and bashing it into the floor.

Twenty Years ago

_"You are skilled, you can perform the techniques to the letter, but you hold too much anger in your heart," _the ninja with the steel gauntlets and red scarf looked down at him, shaking his head and speaking in his native tongue.

Other black garbed ninjas and students were around the blonde haired youth. He looked over his shoulder at the sensei. Suddenly, he rushed towards the man, his fist raised for a punch. Cherry blossom petals blew in the wind of the mountain temple. The master raised his hand, diverting Cade's punch with it. He shoulder barged Cade back, then brought both his fists round, slamming them into Cade's chest and knocking the wind out of him. The teenager was thrown to the floor as the other students rose.

_"So long as there is anger in your heart Cade Hunter, you will never be anything more than a common killer. No better than those you claim to hunt."_

Present

'Why am I remembering that, what the hell is going on?' Cade wondered.

He stumbled slightly, dropping the chainsaw. The blade was blunt now anyway. He had long broken the machete too, but he had trained in more ways than how to use weapons. Cade continued on his way, taking a shredded cloak from a body and wrapping it over his shoulders. He wrapped part of it over his mouth and nose, for smoke rose from the next place he would explore.

* * *

Island Courtyard

Taven looked at the remains of those hung for Shang Tsung's amusement. Clearly much blood had been shed here recently. The special forces soldiers spread out, some momentarily looking at the unopened chests before moving on. Taven looked up at the sky, the clouds seemed to be moving in reverse, another reminder that time had been altered, and was being altered as they explored the island. The Demi-god looked at the path ahead and narrowed his eyes, people were walking towards them. Lin Kuei cyborgs, black dragon thugs, Nether Realm demons. At the front, Taven spotted a group that stood out. The purple garbed twin-swordswoman Tasia, her accomplice Jarek and the pyro-maniac No-Face. Standing over all of them was the geo-mancer Tremor, his clothes, right down to the breather mask he wore all resembling types of rocks. Leading the Lin Kuei was the lone cyborg ninja, Triborg. The Nether Realm demons had the masked Oni Drahmin and the three eyed Behemoth Moloch.

"Well look what we have here boys," Jarek said.

"Leave him be," a voice spoke behind the group.

They made way for someone whom made Taven shift into a fighting stance. He wore spiked shoulder pads, a red and black coat that left his chest exposed. There was a scar across the man's eye, and his belt had two scabbards and swords on it.

"Daegon," Taven growled, identifying the man.

"Hello brother," Daegon said.

"Why are you on this island?" Taven demanded.

"I suspect it has something to do with why you are here, there are many secrets to uncover here brother," Daegon stated, his companions eager to fight Taven and the special forces soldiers.

"Do you serve Kronika?" Taven asked.

"We have been plucked from a great many places in time, a great many worlds in fact," Daegon said.

"Is that so? I don't know what madness has possessed you all to side with Kronika, but there's no possible way she could keep the promises she has made to you," Taven explained.

"It wasn't Kronika whom summoned us," Daegon said.

"Who then?"

The Black Dragon soldiers suddenly fired their guns, No-Face forming a wall of fire in front of Taven. He watched Deagon and his allies leave, the bodies of the special forces behind them.

* * *

Lava pits

Cade shielded his eyes with his arm, wearing on it a piece of armour he'd taken. He wrapped bandages around his other arm and wrists, making up for the fact his suit was torn in some places. Again he found disturbed rubble, the result of some kind of telekinesis. It formed a path up a set of steps that Cade followed. He kept the mask on as he exited the smoke field, there were still bubbling pits of magma around him. A disturbance in the rocky areas drew his attention. He knew when he was being followed, and he knew what a cloaking field looked like. But so far his pursuer hadn't bothered him.

'Whoever or whatever he is, he is not going to stop me from finding that man,' Cade thought.

He walked into an area where a fight had taken place recently. Men had fallen, wearing some kind of armour with a yellow face visor. Some had been killed by gunshots, others by knives, specifically a Sai. Then there were the bodies that had been ripped open, their entrails leaked out onto the floor. Cade looked towards the blood trail and blinked. There was a human shaped cloud of smoke, pointing him in that direction.

"All right then, that's not the weirdest thing I've ever seen, the trail goes that way anyway," Cade said to himself.

A sound echoed in the air, and Cade momentarily froze. Laughter, the kind of laughter he recognised, the laughter of a madman.

* * *

Swamps

Kai rolled through the water, raising his head up as Chameleon came towards him. Fire spread across Kai's leg as he swung, kicking Chameleon across the chest and launching him back. Chameleon landed on his hands and flipped onto his feet. He drew the sword from his back, twirling it around and assuming a stance. Kai put his hand together and bowed his head.

"You're not Reptile's race are you?" the monk asked.

"We were an offshoot, created in the flesh pits of Outworld, before the time of Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn," Chameleon said.

"Before?" Kai raised his head in confusion.

"When the title of the ruler of Outworld was not Kahn, but Dragon King," Chameleon thrust his hand forward, a flesh like cable extending from it.

The snake's head at the end of it screeched as it snapped at Kai, who stepped back and threw a fire fist at Chameleon. Teleporting in green flames, Chameleon appeared in front of Kai and slashed his upper torso, nearly cutting through his arm. He flipped and kicked Kai across the face, the monk quickly slid his feet to the side and swayed back, adjusting his stance to then strike Chameleon in the mouth. Chameleon raised his hand, his robe shifting to purple as a green lightning bolt came down on the ground, throwing Kai upwards. Kai quickly swung his foot, launching fire from his boot at Chameleon's stomach. The attack knocked the ninja onto his knees and he dragged his sword across the ground.

"You were lying before weren't you? You are working for someone," Kai said.

Chameleon rose, sheathing his sword and fading into the background. A crash suddenly drew Kai's attention to the trees. Li Mei and Khameleon were jumping across the branches, the former flying in front of Khameleon and hitting her with a flurry of punches. They landed in the water and assumed the stance for the next round.

"What did Kronika promise? More of your race? An empire?" Li Mei asked.

"Too much for her to give to any one fighter, especially those forgotten by history Li Mei, do you think she or any of the champions of Earthrealm cared for your village, that any of them would have protected it? Forget the new era," Khameleon hissed.

She spat a bullet of acid at Li Mei, who ducked and ran at Khameleon. Her razor tongue lashed at Li Mei, but the woman jumped and rolled away from its grip. She kept running, forcing Khameleon to block one of her light blasts. Khameleon aimed a kick at Li Mei's head, but she ducked back and elbowed the reptilian ninja. Li Mei hit Khameleon in her stomach, then her belly, then shoulder. Her hands moved like bullets, fast and deadly, delivering crushing impacts to her opponent's ribs and internal organs. Light glowed around Li Mei's fists as she prepared to finish her opponent. She stepped back and then rushed forward. Again and again she punched the woman, the blasts from her fists ripping at Khameleon's skin. With a final punch, Li Mei obliterated her opponent's heart.

"Li Mei," Kai called to her as her opponent fell.

"Is there anyone with you?" she asked.

"All dead, a Chameleon," Kai said.

"Same here, she wasn't working with Kronika though," Li Mei said.

"We'll need to contact commander Cage," Kai looked down at Khameleon's body and then moved with Li Mei out of the swamp.

* * *

Cade moved carefully through the smoke, masking his approach by climbing up some of the ropes. He could hear men being tortured, their screams. And of course the manic laughter of their torturer. He looked over some of the rocks and saw a mass of dead bodies. All of them in the same black and gold armour. He saw a man beating one of the armour men to death with his own leg. He kept striking the man until there was nothing left of his head. When the man turned, Cade saw the unique clothes he wore, and his face, white eyes and a jaw like a skeleton. Across from him a muscular man with some kind of military cap on stood sadistically over one of his victims.

"You blokes from the realm of order were better off staying home," the man grinned.

"Bastards," one of the survivors seethed.

He had two Sai's imbedded in his hands, pinning him to one of the rocks. The man wore the same armour as the others, and had white hair despite an appearance that told Cade he was far from being considered an old man. A woman stood over him, she was dressed in black and purple clothing, primarily on her top and belt. She had wild black hair, and as Cade focused he could see that her eyes were a predatory yellow. A purple mask covered her mouth.

"Tell us why the Seidan guard came her Hotaru, tell me and I will make your end painless and quick," her voice though it began fierce, took on a flirtatious tone as she stroked the side of the man's face.

"Oh Mileena, where is the fun in that?" a voice asked and Cade froze, again recognising the laugh.

He had heard it in many realities, but never thought he would hear it here. The apparent leader of these maniacs came around one of the rocks, tap dancing and waving his cane about. He tapped it against the ground, brushing dust and guts off of his purple suit. Cade couldn't tell if it was make up, or the man's skin really was white, but the seemingly permanent smile on the man's face was recognisable.

"I think we can have a good time with Mr Hotaru here," the Joker said, laughing as Mileena gripped Hotaru by his hair.

"Joker," Cade snarled.

He took a running start off of the rocks and jumped. Slamming his feet into the muscular man's face, he knocked his opponent's hat off and threw him to the ground. Cade landed and glared at Joker and Mileena.

"Leave him alone," he said.

"He's yours Havik, Round One! FIGHT!"

Next Part 4: League of Misunderstood maniacs

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and the return of some old faces. Gameplay wise I thought of the two Chameleons having their own spins on other character's special moves. Next time, Cade faces off against Mileena and the Joker's gang, and through flashbacks we explore more of his background and training.


End file.
